One Step Forwards
One Step Forwards is the 57th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at Brandon's house. Inside, Brandon is using his computer. His phone then rings. Brandon, answering it with one hand: Hello? Bill, on the phone: Brandon. Brandon, putting phone in between his head and shoulder: Oh hey Uncle Bill. Bill, on the phone: Do you mind if you do me a favor? Brandon, using the phone: Um... Sure, Uncle Bill. What do you need me to do? Bill, on the phone: I'm at the RV. I'll explain it more when you get here. Brandon, using the phone: I'll be there in an hour. I just got this cool new game about exploring a mine shaft and defending yourself against monsters. It's pretty cool and- Bill, on the phone: This is important, Brandon. Brandon, using the phone: (sighs) Yes, Uncle Bill... I'll be there in 15 Minutes. See you there. Brandon hangs up and gets up from his chair. He grabs his jacket from the back of the door and runs out of the door while putting it on. He then comes back and shuts off the computer then leaves again. Later at Uncle Bill's RV, Jetray flies over and lands next to it and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon knocks on the RV door. Brandon: Uncle Bill? What was the emergency? Falgar then opens the door. Brandon: Falgan? What are you doing here? Falgar: Personal Business. And its Fal''GAR''. Falgar then leaves the RV and a space shuttle flies over the RV. Brandon activates his Omnitrix. Falgar: Don't bother. They're on our side. Brandon: I knew that... I was just... checking something out. The shuttle then lands and Uncle Bill exits from the back hatch. Brandon: Uncle Bill? What's- Bill: Sorry, Brandon. Can't talk now. I'll inform you when you get there. Brandon: I thought you said when I get here. Bill: I did. I'll give you the rest of the information later. And don't worry about the team, I have it taken care of. Brandon: Well alright, Uncle Bill. You know what you're doing, I guess. Brandon and Falgar enter the shuttle, the hatch closes and the shuttle takes off into space. The space shuttle flies from Earth. Inside, Brandon looks around the seating area and then looks over to the pilot. Brandon: Where are we going? Mechanic Pilot: Nearest Mechanic Base from Earth, Sir. Special Request from Magister Bill. Brandon then looks around and sees three other Mechanics and Falgar sitting silently. He then shows a bored expression and then gains a surprised one. Brandon: No way... Brandon is then seen looking out of the screen showing something coming at them. From outside, the shuttle is seen flying towards the Moon. Theme Song The Shuttle is then seen approaching a space station on the Moon. The station then lowers its force field around the landing bay and the space shuttle enters. It then encounters another forcefield which lowers as soon as the other one is closed. The shuttle then lands on the lot and the hatch opens up. The Mechanic Officers then exit the shuttle along with Brandon and Falgar. Falgar: We're here. Now we wait for the next mission. Brandon: I can't believe we're actually on the moon. THE Moon. I should've brought my camera. Falgar: I don't know what's so interesting about a rock that orbits your Earth. And don't you travel in space every day? Brandon: Every now and then. I haven't gone to the moon yet because... um I guess it never occurred to me to go the moon before. I should have probably came here before going to Mars. Bill's Voice: Ah I see you made it. Brandon: Uncle Bill? Bill's Voice: I'm up here. Brandon and Falgar look up and see a screen with Bill on it. Bill, on screen: Sorry I can't be there with you now. Mechanic Business. Brandon: I thought you were retired. Bill, on screen: I thought you had homework. "-cool new game..." Brandon: Heh. Anyways, Uncle Bill, what did you want me on the Moon for? Bill, on screen: After the incident with the Zonarians, I've been patching a team together. Falgar knows this. I did the best I could here on Earth but they need proper examinations. I need you to train these recruits, Brandon. Brandon: That's great and all, Uncle Bill, but I'm not a teacher. Why me? Bill, on screen: I've seen what you can do, Brandon. You can make an empire run away and a warlord retreat. I'm sure you can handle some kids. Falgar: Sir, with all due respect, I feel as though I am more than a- Mechanic Officer: The recruits are coming in. Bill, on screen; Well I should let you two get re-acquainted although you may be surprised as how things change in such little time. Bill then gets off the screen and the screen deactivates. Brandon and Falgar then look at each other and then at the shuttle comes out of the force field. The figure is slightly seen at the the bottom of the shuttle but it retreats to the back. The shuttle then lands close to the two and its hatch opens. Jordan then steps out. Brandon: Jordan? Jordan: Oh hey Brandon. They shake hands. Brandon: How's it been on the farm? Jordan: The usual. Ran into some Zonarians still on the run but we managed to keep ahead of it before it could turn into something bigger. Brandon: We? Kayla and Sophia then exit from the shuttle. Sophia: Uncle Brandon! Kayla: Hi Brandon. Brandon: Hey! Nice to see family on the moon. I guess. Sophia: It's okay. Uncle Bill got permission. Brandon: Alright. Well if its just the four of you- Kayla: Well there's also Todd. Brandon: Who? Sophia: Come on out Todd. A young looking boy with red hair and pale green eyes steps out from the shuttle. He looks around nervously. Brandon: Hey. Todd: Ah! Um... Hello, Mister. Brandon: You can call me Brandon. You're Todd, I suppose. Todd: Yes. Unless they change my name. They don't change my name, right? Brandon: Not that I'm aware of. Todd: Phew. Brandon: Well I'm sure Uncle Bill has a good reason to add a new member. It is his team after all. Awkward Silence. Brandon: So... What about that shuttlecraft food? Falgar: We should probably be training now. Brandon: Oh yeah. Right. Well come on. I'm sure the training... room is around here somewhere. Brandon and the team walk away from the landing bay and into a corridor. Falgar: Do you even know where you're going? Brandon: Not really. But I'm sure we'll get there. Sophia: I'm so excited! Falgar: I don't see why we couldn't train on Earth. This seems more difficult and time consuming. Brandon: Difficult? Training super powered Mechanic rookies in a base on the Moon. What could possibly go wrong? Meanwhile, in the landing bay, a figure removes itself from the shuttle. Later, in a shooting range, Jordan throws a fireball at a target dummy. Falgar grabs a laser from the floor and uses it on his target dummy. Brandon, to Kayla and Sophia: Not sure if I should give you anything dangerous. I mean I don't want to lose my great name as Uncle and- Kayla: Thanks Brandon but its alright. I've used weapons before. Kayla's eyes glow and scrap from the floor form around here and assemble into a blaster. She then grabs it and then shoots the chest of the testing dummy. Sophia: Lemme try. Kayla: Careful. Sophia takes the blaster and aims for the testing dummy but it blows a hole through the glass around the firing holes and hits directly at the forehead of the dummy. Brandon: Lucky Shot... Meanwhile above the range, is an observation deck for a control room, where two Mechanic Officers are maintaining the range's environment. Mechanic Officer 2: How is the training process? Mechanic Officer 1: It's doing nicely. Nothing seems to getting in our way. Suddenly, a blackout occurs and the power goes out. Mechanic Officer 1: What the- Back on the range, Brandon and the team look around. Kayla: What's going on? Why are the lights off? Jordan: Is this a part of the examinations? Brandon: I don't know... (looking at the observation deck) Hey! What's going on? Mechanic Officer 2: It's probably just a malfunction in the system. I'll check up on it. The Mechanic Officer then leaves the control deck while the other works with the controls. Mechanic Officer 2, unseen: AAH! Mechanic Officer 1, looking: Tim? You alright? (Grabs blaster) Brandon: Is everything alright? Mechanic Officer 1 then turns towards the window. Mechanic Officer 1: Don't worry. Everything should be under con- The Mechanic Officer is then taken by a shadow. Mechanic Officer 1, unseen: AAAAH! Falgar: Did you see that? Brandon: Yeah... Come on! Brandon then runs out of the shooting range followed by the team except for Falgar. Falgar then looks at the observation deck, loads his blaster and follows them. In the corridor, the six of them head to the observation deck. A shadow passes over them and they stop. Sophia: What was that? Falgar: Probably a security breach. Jordan: For what? Brandon: If whatever that thing is is an actual intruder then we have to seal off the landing bay so it doesn't escape. Falgar: It must have gotten in by the shuttlecrafts that just came in. I doubt it wants to leave. Brandon: Either way a lockdown would stop it from getting what it wants. Jordan: But the powers out. Falgar: All Mechanic Bases should have an emergency and secondary power system. If we access the secondary system, we can access lockdown and communications. Brandon: Right. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and selects the Electrix hologram. He slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix then punches a power box revealing wires and tubes. He then grabs onto them and charges them by giving off an electric charge. Falgar: Give more power off to the red cords. That might activate lockdown. Electrix then puts both hands on the red cords and some entrances are sealed off. The shadow then rapidly heads for a door but it closes on it. Electrix: Lockdown Complete. Todd: But aren't we stuck here with it? Falgar: We're just going to have to fight it. Electrix: Hang on communications is coming online. I just need to give off more power to the blue ones. Electrix charges the blue wires and a screen slides out of the wall. Bill then appears on screen. Electrix turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Uncle Bill? Bill, on screen: Brandon, I just received word that a blackout occurred at the moon base and that lockdown was commenced. Brandon: I did the lockdown. We think that there's something on the space station. It took two officers and shut the power. We're only running on secondary systems. Bill, on screen: I'll try to round up any spare Mechanics. Right now, you have to get the recruits to safety along with the rest of the Mechanics and make sure this intruder is taken care of. Brandon: Is there nothing else you can do? Bill, on screen: Sarah and Coco are at The Moons of Pa'dor helping with a issue there. It'll take about an hour for them to get to you. And, being retired, resources are hard to come by especially when the closest base in space is on lockdown. I'm sorry, Brandon, but you're on your own this time. The signal then fades away and static is seen on the screen. Brandon: Uncle Bill? Falgar: Magister? Brandon: Great. Just Great. Stuck with some people I barely know in a locked down base with no power... again. Voice: Deactivate the lockdown... Todd: Ah! Where's that coming from? Kayla activates her powers. Kayla: There. (points) The team look up and see a PA System. Voice, over PA: Deactivate it. Brandon: We're not going to let you harm anyone else. Voice, over PA: So be it. I'm already breaching through. It will be a manner of time before I get to this station's core. And I minus as well finish each and ever one of you off one by one while I'm at it. So... Let the hunt begin. (PA cuts off) Todd: I'm scared. Brandon: Don't worry. Falgar, you know the layouts better than anyone here. Which way is to the main center? Falgar: Why would you want to go there? Brandon: Because that's where the most Mechanics would be and we have to get them to safety. Falgar: Did you not hear what that voice said? He's heading to the station's core. If he does, we could lose heating, gravitational traction, even life support. That is where we're going. Brandon: We're going to the main center. The lockdown will hold him off long enough so that we can help those people. I can't have you giving ourselves to him and leaving those innocents behind. Falgar: You're the one who is going to be exposing us to attack. Whatever this thing is, its going to get all of us one by one if we don't do something. Brandon: Splitting up isn't a good idea. I would have expected you, out of all people, to be respecting Uncle Bill's orders. Falgar: I'm not his personal lackey. I have a life, y'know. And what this team needs now is a leader. Brandon: And who do you think that is, huh? Falgar: ...Me. Last time I checked, I don't need a device to give me my strength. Now, I don't know who's going to be joining me or not but I'm going to the core. (walks off) Jordan: You're going after him, right? Brandon: I want to. But we have to get those Mechanics. Todd: But you said splitting up was a bad idea. Brandon: It is. And nobody agreed to it. The scene transitions to Falgar making his way through the corridor. A shadow passes over his head. Falgar aims his blaster at where he thought the shadow was. The shadow passes by him again. Falgar then shifts to that point and aims his blaster. The shadow then approaches him from behind and then speeds off. Falgar turns around and accidentally fires at a pipe. A gas then shoots from the pipe at Falgar causing him to cough. Falgar then goes unconscious. Brandon then runs down the corridor and sees Falgar. Brandon then runs over to him and pulls him from the gas. Todd then runs over and sees Brandon pulling him from the gas. Todd: Is he alright? Brandon: Yeah. I think. (To Falgar) Falgar? Are you alright? No response. Todd then goes over to them. Todd then closes his eyes and Falgar wakes up. Falgar: Wh-What? What happened? Brandon: You shot a pipe and went unconscious. Falgar: Where's the rest of the team? Todd: They stayed. Falgar: Who left them?! (grabs Brandon) Brandon: No... You left them. If you want to be a leader, you need to be responsible for your team. You don't leave them behind or put them in danger just because of what you think is right. That's not what a team is and that's definitely not how to lead. It's not about being in charge. It's about doing the right thing and standing up for others. Falgar: You're... right. I'm sorry. Brandon: It's alright. But what matters now is getting the Mechanics to safety like Uncle Bill said. You two can go back to the team and I'll see if I can make it through the vents. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an alien transformation sequence. He transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Tick crawls up the wall and into the ventilation shaft. Falgar: The creature must be close. I sense it. Todd: So... Where's is it then? Meanwhile, Jordan, Kayla and Sophia are waiting. Kayla: We should be doing something. Jordan: Brandon said to wait. So we should wait. The emergency lightning then flickers. Sophia: What's going on? Jordan: The emergency lights are going out. The emergency lightning then deactivates. Darkness. Kayla: If we're going to wait, we could use some light. Jordan: Okay... A flaring light appears as Jordan turns into his Freezefire Form. An alien with two red eyes, a tail, fangs, a helmet-like skull and four arms is seen sneaking up on Jordan from behind in the light. Kayla screams. Back at the other corridor, Todd and Falgar turn around. Falgar: It has them... Let's move! Falgar and Todd run down the corridor. By the time they get there, they see Jordan on my ground in his normal form. Falgar, going to Jordan: Jordan, are you alright? Jordan, weakly: Fine... It took the girls. Todd: No... Not Kayla and Sophia. Brandon isn't going to like this... I already don't like this. Falgar: Which way did he go? Jordan: I don't know. It happened all too fast. Todd, with eyes closed: There was a lot of screaming. Falgar: Whatt? Todd, opening his eyes: There. Falgar and Jordan look and see a broken vent. Jordan: It's travelling through vents now. Falgar: Now it can get to the core of the station without lockdown procedures. Todd: But isn't Brandon in the vents too? Jordan: He's what?! Falgar: Come on. Falgar runs down the corridor and the two follow him. In the main control center, Mechanics are keeping safe. The lockdowned door then glows slightly and a hole is drawn into it. The hole then falls off and the three including a Freezefire Jordan enter the main center. Falgar: It's alright. We are Mechanics in Training. Everybody here needs to prepare for possible danger. Mechanic Officer: Why should we take orders from some kid? Falgar: Because if you don't, then this whole station has a high possibility of imploding. The Mechanics then look at him for a moment and then move around in a working manner. Jordan: Wow. You really do know how to lead. Falgar: I learned it from the best. Ah communicators. (grabs Mechanic Badge and activates it) Todd: What are you doing? Falgar: Trying to contact Brandon. I just need the right setting. Meanwhile, in the ventilation shafts, Tick is crawling around. Tick: Ugh. I should have asked for directions before crawling through the vents. The Omnitrix symbol then flashes. Tick: What's that? Omnitrix, in Brandon's voice: Incoming Communication. Falgar, over the Omnitrix: Brandon. Tick: Ah Falgar. Nice of you to call. Look, I'm having trouble getting to the main center. Falgar, over the Omnitrix: Don't bother. We're already there. The Mechanics are getting to safety. Tick: That's good. So what's the problem? Falgar, over the Omnitrix: The creature. It took Kayla and Sophia. And its going to the core through the vents. Tick: What?! Okay Okay. I'll try and get to the core before him. Falgar, over the Omnitrix: That may not be such a good idea. Well in your form now, anyways. Just make sure you're in the blue zone before the red zone. Tick, seeing that he's in the red zone: Why? Falgar, over the Omnitrix: Because Kayla and Sophia's badges are on their way to the red zone which is right at the core. Tick looks up and sees a vent. A noise of vent crawling rapidly is heard. Tick then turns around slowly and sees the alien coming right at him carrying Kayla and Sophia. Tick: AAAHHHHH! The alien then charges through the vent at Tick. The alien then crashes onto the floor of a large room with a core in its center. After falling on the floor, Tick turns back into Brandon. Alien, getting up: The Core... It is finally mine. Brandon gets up and sees Kayla and Sophia on the floor. He goes to them. Brandon: Kayla? Sophia? Are you okay? Kayla: Uh... Sophia: Uh huh... Brandon then turns and sees the alien. Brandon: You hurt my family. That's a bad place to stand. Alien: It does not matter. I am Rapilh and the core is now mines. The lockdown then lifts and the doors open. Jordan, Falgar and Todd enter the room. Falgar: It's over. Todd: Kayla? Sophia? (goes to them and helps them up) Are you alright? Kayla: Yeah. We're fine. Rapilh then starts to drain the core. Jordan goes into his Freezefire form and fires a fireball at him but Rapilh speeds off and punches Jordan in the face. Rapilh: This shouldn't take so long but you stall me. Falgar: Not stall. Stop. Rapilh: None can stop Rapilh! Rapilh speeds to the core but Falgar flies over to him and tackles him. Rapilh then pushes him off and absorbs the rest of the core. The core then drains. A shuttle then escapes from the station as it shakes. Clamps on the Moon's surfaces then disengage and the space station drifts from the Moon. Inside, the space station creaks and shakes. Brandon: What's happening? Falgar: We're drifting. The station is no longer mounted to the surface of the Moon. Brandon: I thought you said it would implode. Falgar: I'm still in training. Give me a break. Rapilh: Rapilh shall now go and reward himself with this precious source of energy. Payment will be good. Jordan: Not so fast. Jordan fires an ice beam at Rapilh but Rapilh does not freeze. Rapilh: You missed. Now you will never catch me at my speeds. Rapilh runs off but slips and falls on his head. Jordan: Wasn't aiming at you. Falgar: This base is on a course for Earth. Kayla: Can't we change it? Falgar: If we do, its heading for the Sun. Brandon: No... There has to be a better way. Falgar: It's like you said Brandon. A great leader doesn't put his team in danger. Brandon: I won't let this happen. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! Magnet Man then reaches his arms out and strains with the weight of the space station. Falgar: What are you doing? That type of force could kill you! Magnet Man: It'll buy you enough time to get to a shuttle and get out of here. Kayla: I won't let this happen to you, Uncle Brandon. Kayla activates her powers and assists Magnet Man is pushing the space station. Sophia: Kayla, no! Todd: I... I don't what to do. Jordan: Me neither. But if this is the end- Todd: Please... Don't... Falgar: It is. In every possible way. It's either Earth or us. Todd: No! It can't be. Magnet Man, straining: Everyone... I'm sorry. Falgar: It's not your fault. It's mine. This team is my responsibility and mine only. If I were to do the right thing, now of this would have happened. Todd: But you are doing the right thing. Everyone here is doing something only a Mechanic can do. Maybe even more. But if death is the only way out of this situation, then, like Article 23.B said, "We make our own way out". Todd then closes his eyes and walks in between Magnet Man and Kayla who are both slightly in pain and struggling. He then reaches his hands out like them and releases a white/purple/dark blue force around the ship. Todd: AAAHH! He then moves the space station back to its original point along with the force of Kayla and Magnet Man. Falgar: The... The Station is Back! Magnet Man then releases the force and quickly goes to a lower part of the ship. He applies his magnetic force in the engine room and reactivates the clamps. Kayla then releases her force and passes out but Todd catches her. Magnet Man then walks back and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Let's... never do that again. Later, the base has its power restored and is under going construction. Brandon and the team are sitting on a bench by the landing bay. The Landing Bay doors then open and Bill comes out. Brandon and Falgar get it almost immediately. Brandon: Uncle Bill. Falgar: Magister. Bill: Hey, kiddos. I'm sorry about what happened here and that you couldn't get a proper training. Rapilh must have known somehow about the schedule I set up for you six. Brandon: Six? Uncle Bill, you had something planned for me too? Bill: Not the best training but the best training method was for you to train them. Falgar: And he has. I learned a lot today about being a leader and the risks and consequences. Bill: Yes I know. Rapilh may have shut down the power systems but the cameras were mainly powered by our third source of back up energy. A back-up core just in case something heroic that you pulled off today doesn't happen but I suppose it malfunctioned out of all days. Jordan: Where is Rapilh now? Bill: We're relocating him to the Capture Zone. We can't have him knowing about any Space Bases and leaving him locked up in one. Kayla: So I guess we're going home now. Bill: Yes. You would on a normal day. But seeing how this day is far from normal... Brandon: Like most of my days. Bill: I'll be rewarding each and every one of you. To the New Mechanics. Sophia: What? No way. Todd: Ah that's so cool. Jordan: We graduated? Bill: For doing something like that, it takes a lot of bravery and heroism which is what being a Mechanic is all about. Todd: What about me and my... you know... powers. Bill: I think I may know a good place for you to use them. Isn't that right, Falgar? Falgar: Yes... We would be honored if you joined us, Todd. Todd: Really? T-Thanks! Bill: Alright now let's get you kids home before another alien invasion happens. The New Mechanics then exit into the landing bay. Brandon: So where's my reward, Uncle Bill? Bill: Isn't teaching them how to be heroes enough? Brandon: Heh. I guess so. Bill: That's my nephew. I'll be checking on systems for a while in case your folks ask. Bill walks away. Brandon: Right... (is left alone) Voice: Brandon? Brandon looks up and sees Sarah and Coco exiting from the Landing Bay. Brandon: Sarah? Coco? Hey! I thought you were at the Moons of Patooni or something. Coco: Turns out it wasn't we couldn't manage. Sarah: We would have been here earlier but it was hard without you. Coco: Yeah I have to admit I could have used some Rath or Crusher against that dragon. Brandon: Aw man... You guys fought dragons without me? Sarah: Well according to Uncle Bill it seems like you had quite an adventure yourself. Brandon: Yeah. I guess. Coco sips a milkshake. Brandon: You guys got milkshakes? Coco: We landed at the Juice Shack and then your Uncle called. Turns out reception sucks when a moon base is under attack. Sarah: Don't worry we got you one. Brandon: But you didn't know if I was here or not. I could have been on a shuttlecraft or-or died from the magnetic force or- Sarah: We got one because you're always there to us. Even when you're not. Coco: Now hurry up. My car show is coming on in a few minutes. Coco and Sarah walk back into the Landing Bay. Brandon then smiles. Brandon, to himself: So that's my reward then... Not a medal or a milkshake or even becoming Mechanic of the Year. No... my reward are my friends. Best reward anyone could have. Brandon then walks after them and the scene changes to a view of the space station of the moon. Credits Characters *Brandon *The New Mechanics **Falgar **Jordan **Kayla **Sophia **Todd (First Appearance) *Bill *Coco *Sarah *The Mechanics Aliens Used *Jetray *Electrix *Tick *Magnet Man Villains *Rapilh Trivia *The title shows how the New Mechanics make their way into becoming actual Mechanics. **It also references The Moon Landing when Neil Armstrong makes "One Small Step for Man..." *Despite being able to travel in space for two seasons, Brandon hasn't been to the moon before. *Todd makes his first debut as an official member of The New Mechanics. *Rapilh was created for Reo 54 as a special request (speed alien) for his anniversary. **Rapilh comes from the word Rapid and Silhouette. *In an alternate ending of this episode, it would have turned out that Rapilh was actually a training exercise created by Bill and the Mechanics in which the life-threatening situation was computer generated. *This episode is similar to Brandon's solo adventures in Season 3. **This episode is also similar to Shutdown; Shutdown is even referenced in this episode. *BrandonBot was planned on being in this episode as he would have tried to hack the Core from imploding or going offline and to be knocked out by Rapilh who manged to get into the Core Room. *This is the first time Brandon uses his computer for something not related to Alien Hero. *Brandon considers sacrificing himself for others just like in The Tenth Alien. *Originally, Bill was only supposed to appear, in person, at the end but had to be seen slightly in the beginning of the episode, in person. *Todd was added in because the writer felt as though the New Mechanics needed an extra member. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4